1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lawn marking flags and sprinkler systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a deployable marking flag for a sprinkler head that is wirelessly deployed to mark the location of the sprinkler prior to landscaping activities.
Prior to landscaping activities, it is customary to survey the area to be landscaped and find any obstacles or structures that may interfere with mowing, trimming, and other landscaping activities. These include exposed vent pipes, large rocks and shrubbery, as well as lawn sprinkler heads. Sprinkler heads are generally deployed throughout a yard if an in ground sprinkler system is installed on the property. The sprinkler heads are usually recessed within a housing below ground, but still pose a danger of damage to landscaping equipment, or a danger of being damaged themselves, if not properly located and marked prior to mowing or aerating the lawn.
For larger properties with sprinkler systems, it is common to mark the locations of the sprinkler heads prior to mowing, aerating, or power raking the lawn. Traditionally this meant that one must survey the property and plant small flags adjacent to the sprinkler heads to mark their location. During the landscaping activity, the user can visualize the locations of the sprinkler heads by the flags and avoid the obstacle. While the process of marking sprinkler heads with flags is effective and well understood, the process of surveying the property and manually deploying the flags is time consuming and involves additional work for the property owner or landscaper. The manual process may also require the effort of two individuals instead of one individual.
To forego the process of marking sprinkler heads increases the risk of damage to the sprinkler system and to landscaping equipment, which is unacceptable. However, given the time required to deploy temporary flags, and the risk of permanent flags being removed or dislodged over time, there exists a need for an improved means of marking lawn obstruction locations. These obstructions include sprinkler head locations, but also include electrical utility boxes, exposed vent pipes, exposed rocks, and other items that can be damaged and cause damage to lawn equipment if not avoided by the landscaper.
The present invention pertains to a new method of deploying marker flags adjacent to sensitive structures on lawns and in other environments, whereby a wirelessly activated flag is provided that does not require manual deployment. The system comprises a spring biased flag marker that is positioned within a tubular member and biased to elevate into a deployed state. A solenoid latch is provided that secures that flag in a stowed state prior to deployment. The solenoid switch is activated by current from a control circuit, which receives signals from a wireless transmitter to activate the solenoid and thereby release the marker flag. The marker flags deploy in an elevated state, and can be pressed back into the tubular member and stowed using a manual process, whereby a user steps onto the flag marker or otherwise presses it downward such that the solenoid latch secures the flag marker in the stowed state. In this manner, deployment is wirelessly controlled, and optional stowage is a manual process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to marker flag systems and sprinkler heads. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to unique sprinkler head configurations and devices that mark the same that do not share the same elements or method of operation as disclosed herein. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device is U.S. Pat. No. 7,946,507 to Gauthier, III, which discloses a sprinkler head location indicator that comprises an annular collar that is secured to a sprinkler head shaft. The collar includes radially-extending guidelines that allow the device to be severed into sections, thereby accommodating sprinkler heads of different size therethrough. The Gauthier, III discloses a frangible structure that can accommodate sprinkler heads of different size and configuration; however the device is a static marker that fails to contemplate an activation system that can move the indicator between an active position and a stowed state.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,946 to Veazie discloses a lawn irrigation sprinkler that allows for in-situ repair and indicates when the nozzle has become damaged or dislodged. An alert device telescopically extends from the device using the potential energy of a coil spring disposed within the hollow housing of the device. When the nozzle is partially or completely dislodged, the coil spring biases a shutoff valve that cases the alert device to extend upwards, thereby indicating a faulty sprinkler head. While the Veazie device provides an indicator for lawn sprinklers, its ability to activate is dependent upon damage or malfunction of the sprinkler itself. The present invention operates using a remote radio signal, which activates a solenoid to raise a signal for each sprinkler head.
Similar to the Gauthier, III device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,824 to Frimmer discloses a shut-off valve for a sprinkler head that includes a spring biased valve element that is biased toward the valve seat. Water is diverted using the valve into a perforated tube when the sprinkler head becomes dislodges from the riser pipe, whereby the perforated tube extends upwards to indicate a damaged or malfunctioning sprinkler head. As with the Gauthier, III device, the Frimmer device utilizes diverted water flow to extend an alert signal to owners. The present invention is not directed to a device that indicates malfunctioning sprinkler heads, but rather one that can be used to indicate positioning of each sprinkler head upon command, wherein a remote-activated system raises an indicator member for visual indication of each sprinkler.
The present invention provides a wirelessly deployable marker system that utilizes a spring-biased marker and a solenoid latch to deploy the marker. The system is useful for marking objects along a lawn (e.g. sprinkler heads), but furthermore contemplates application outside of landscaping. The system includes a wireless transmitter and receiver, a power source, a solenoid latch, and a spring-biased marker assembly. It is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing marker systems. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.